


Breaking Me Right

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bones break, Bottom Sam, Brotherly love from Sam's side, Demon Dean, Desperate Sam, Dirty Talk, Evil Dean, Forced Masturbation, He just wanted to help, Humiliation, M/M, No actual sex, Scared Sam, Season/Series 10, Submission, Top Dean, Violence, but nope, then not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had his demon brother in cuffs and they were going back to the bunker. They were supposed to be heading back...but then he had to let his eyes leave Dean for just long enough for the pissed off demon to get the upper hand, and now he was on his knees, completely at his brother's mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Me Right

 

After spending weeks searching for the demon, Sam couldn’t believe when he finally found him.

The first few days were the worst, though it was after Crowley explained just how much his brother had changed that Sam began eyeing the bottle of whiskey. It was Dean’s, obviously, as Sam wasn’t that big of a drinker, but with his brother MIA and, apparently, a freaking demon, he soon found himself reaching for the hidden bottle and emptying it in one day.

But he never stopped looking for Dean, even if he was drunk half of the time. He refused to stop, even went and done some downright nasty things for which he later needed even more alcohol to forget, because it didn’t matter if his brother had eyes as black as his soul, Dean was Dean, human or demon. And Sam missed him, missed his big brother, more and more as the days went by. He sometimes found himself staring off into the distance, looking at nothing in particular, seeing nothing while his mind’s eyes saw everything. He relived memories, imagined Dean sitting across from him and sipping on his beer bottle while making his usual grumbling or cheeky comments.

And damn it, Sam missed it all.

He thought that he could live without Dean. He managed to do so several times already, when he went off to Stanford or when Dean got stuck in Purgatory, or even when Castiel forgot Sam’s soul in the Cage. It worked then, so why not now? Maybe the fact that Dean was a demon made it harder, but still, he shouldn’t have been longing for his brother’s smile so desperately, feel such an agonizing ache in his chest every single time he walked past the hunter’s unoccupied room. It infuriated and saddened him to no extent, fuelling and strengthening his resolve, and then finally, all that effort and smaller breakdowns paid off.

He found Dean.

Their reunion didn’t quite go the way Sam expected it, but then again, he needed to remind himself that Dean wasn’t himself at the moment. Then it all got ruined thanks to Cole, that fucking idiot. He deserved a good beating, which he got from his demon brother, but Sam could only watch him behave like a monster for so long, and as soon as it seemed like Dean was done with playing around with the man, he opened the bottle of holy water and sneaked up to the distracted demon.

When he managed to splash him with the water, Sam felt slight relief, and when he cuffed Dean’s wrists, a victorious smile crept onto his face.

“It’s over, Dean!” he hissed, glaring down at his brother who was returning the glare, growling like a suddenly caged lion as he got dragged to his feet.

“You’re making a big mistake here, Sam,” he warned, baring his teeth and shaking his head to get rid of the remaining drops of holy water trickling down his cheeks and chin.

“Running away from me was the mistake,” Sam said, digging his fingers into the pissed off demon’s biceps and pulling him toward the Impala. “You knew I’d catch up to you eventually, you know me, Dean. Anyway, I hope you had your fun, because the demon vacation is over.”

His brother snorted, struggling against Sam’s unrelenting grip. “I won’t stay cuffed for long, _you know me_ , Sam,” he scoffed, grinning at him mockingly. “And we don’t even know if the cure works. ‘Cause that’s what you wanna do, right? Poke me with a needle until I roll over and you get your brother back, the man with more problems than a math exercise. I’d make a list, but I’m afraid your human lifespan couldn’t withstand it.”

“All that crap is what makes us human,” Sam stated grimly, tightening his hold on Dean as he stopped and stared into his brother’s eyes. “And we live with it, no matter how goddamn hard it is. Because as soon as we stop feeling, as soon as we stop hurting, we also stop being humans and turn into one of the things we hunt. A soulless robot, a hypocrite angel, a sadistic demon, a man who’s lost the capability to feel anything—they are all monsters in their own way, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let my own brother turn into one of them.”

Dean laughed, shaking his head. “Well, I’m pretty sure you’re a bit late with that, Sammy. I’m already sporting the black peepers and, let me tell you, it’s way more fun than you could ever imagine. I’m having the time of my life here, especially since I don’t have anyone to judge me, to annoy me. Oh wait…” He trailed off, his grin widening into a sneer as he glared at Sam. “Guess I have a pest to take care of.”

Sam sighed, deciding to ignore his brother’s comment. He dragged Dean until they were next to the Impala, then let go of his arm and took a step back, before nodding to the car.

“Stop playing hard to get and get in,” he ordered, but when his brother just kept on staring at him, even raising his eyebrows as if he didn’t know what Sam was talking about, he seriously had to fight the urge to either facepalm himself or smack some sense into Dean. Handling the demon was starting to get frustrating, but Dean was always a handful, his smug and overly cocky attitude merely multiplying by turning into a demon.

So it was fine, Dean could be as big of a jerk as he wanted because Sam was still going to cure him. He waited for a few more moments, wondering when his brother would finally get bored of just standing around and looking like an early version of Crowley, then when it became obvious that he wasn’t going to move, Sam rolled his eyes and turned around to open the door.

He really should have known that Dean was just waiting for an opportunity and, by looking away from the demon, Sam just unwillingly granted him the perfect one.

He barely had time to take a hold of the handle, before a blur of silver flashed before his eyes and suddenly, he was choking. Sam’s eyes widened in shock, then horror, as the chain of the cuffs wrapped around his throat and dug into his skin, Dean tightening it and strangling him from behind. He could feel his brother’s still cuffed wrists pressing into the nape of his neck, keeping the pressure on Sam’s throat no matter how much he struggled or thrashed around, no matter how desperately he tried pulling on the stubborn chains or reach back and claw at the demon’s hands.

“You really shouldn’t have chained an animal, Sammy,” Dean growled into his ear, then Sam wall falling onto his knees as he brother kneed into the small of his back and pushed him down, forcing him onto the ground.

His knees pulsed in pain as he fell, but he was still too busy with not choking to death to actually pay any mind to the ache in his legs. Then the pressure lessened, but wasn’t gone, the chain snuggly surrounding his neck like some 90’s choker as he felt Dean move closer from behind.

“Give me the key,” he barked, and Sam swallowed nervously, his Adam’s apple grazing against the silver.

“Don’t have it,” he croaked, then let out a pained grunt as Dean yanked on the cuffs and tightened them.

“Bullshit. Give it to me, Sam, or I’ll just take it from your dead body.”

He made a small growl and gritted his teeth, emptying his pockets for Dean and proving he didn’t have it. When the demon finally reduced the pressure around his throat, Sam coughed and cleared his throat, then raised his hands.

“I left it in the bunker, just in case this would happen. I swear I don’t have it. Kill me if you have to, but you won’t find anything on me,” he said, surprised by how weak his voice was.

He was scared. It would have been a completely different situation if a human Dean would have had him like this, since Sam knew that his brother wouldn’t kill him. Hurt him, sure. Maybe knock him unconscious and then drive off—it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d do that. But this version of his brother? This Dean was completely unpredictable, and now that Sam was kneeling on the ground at his brother’s mercy, he sincerely hoped that the demon didn’t actually mean that whole “Rip your throat out with my teeth” thing. So yeah, it was a strange feeling, this sudden fear coursing through his veins, fear toward Dean. It made him want to run instead of stay and drag his brother’s ass back to the bunker, which was such a fucking selfish and cowardly thing to do, but he couldn’t help it. However it wasn’t like he could do either of that right now, so Sam settled for listening to his brother and hoping not to die before he could cure him.

“So,” he heard Dean say from behind him, his voice sounding somewhat deeper and lower, carrying something dangerous, “you’re telling me I’ve gotta stay like this? That I have no choice but to go to the bunker with you if I want these fucking cuffs off?”

Sam nodded, and his brother let out a humorless chuckle. “Awesome. So you not only treat me like an animal that needs to be leashed, humiliating me, but now I have to stick with your sorry ass and go on a road trip,” he growled, Sam shivering and hearing his pulse in his ears as his heartbeat accelerated.

“I know you probably hate my guts right now,” he said hoarsely, “but you can’t expect me to just let you go. I _will_ fix you, Dean, no matter what, no matter how much you don’t want me to.”

He could feel his resolve strengthening as he said that, and even though he was still afraid, he knew that he meant every word. He wasn’t going to let his brother stay like this, even if it killed him.

Dean, on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas.

He grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back, Sam’s scalp burning under the violent touch. “I have had enough with your emotional crap! Can’t you see how stupid it is? How fucking delusional you sound, Sam?!” his brother snapped, and as Sam tried to raise his hands to somehow peel Dean’s fingers away from the back of his head, the demon gave a harsh tug at his hair, surely ripping some of them out. “That’s right, makes you feel pathetic, doesn’t it? Unable to do anything about the situation, all your efforts useless. It’s about damn time you realize that stopping is your only option here. Let me go, Sam, and let go of this ritual of always trying to make crap that’s already ruined better, hopelessly fixing things that cannot—your heart me?— _can not_ be fucking fixed!”

“I don’t care, damn it!” Sam shouted, clenching his jaw in pain and exasperation, in sudden anger. “I know we ain’t ideal people, that we’ve both done more bad than good, but I’m not going to let you go! You can go on a murder spree, smoke out a goddamn orphanage for all I care, because no matter where you go and what you do and what you become, you’re still gonna be my brother and I’ll never give up! You can’t make me, Dean. Kill me, torture me, do whatever you want, but you’re the only thing I have left, the only fucking reason I get up in the morning is because of you, and I will not leave you!”

He was panting now, all these strong emotions making him lose it, and he felt like punching and hugging his brother until he turned back into a human, felt like breaking down into a sobbing mess because this wasn’t fair, why did their lives have to be so damn miserable? And then instead of any of that, Sam was gasping as Dean suddenly shoved his head forward, guiding it with his hand still fisted in his hair, and bashed his forehead against the car, over and over again. Sam writhed, flailing, and tried hopelessly grabbing at Dean’s hand, but instead of him taking a hold of the demon’s persistent hand, it was his brother who took a hold of Sam’s wrist when he reached back.

And then broke it.

Sam let out a pain filled scream and let his arm fall to his side, unable to move his hand anymore, the piercing pain that shot up from his wrist blinding him and halting any and all of his protests. His face hurt as well, pretty sure that his nose was broken, and when Dean finally decided to stop abusing the bleeding man’s face, he pulled his head so far back that Sam thought that his neck was going to snap.

“That’s enough,” the demon snarled, and suddenly all the fear was back, Sam making a small sound as he saw the incredible amount of rage, of pure bloodlust in his brother’s eyes. “If I hear any more of that sappy horse crap, I swear I will break your other wrist, then legs, then every single bone in your wretched body.” He then let go of Sam’s hair with a brutal thrust and nudged the chain against his throat. “Look at me.”

Reluctantly, he raised his head and leaned it back to glance up at Dean, whose face slowly twisted into an expression that should’ve belonged to a beast instead of a man, his eyes darkening with a wicked glint in them, and his lips curling into one of the dirties grins Sam has ever seen.

“You wanna help me, Sammy? How about we start by bonding a bit?” he growled lowly, something in his tone sending a chill down Sam’s spine, the frightened hunter’s eyes unconsciously widening as they gazed at each other. “I’ll help you feel the way I feel like this, bound and powerless. That’s the least you can do for me, right? Humiliating yourself for me should come easily; that is, if you were speaking the truth about the whole ‘Come what may, I will save you’ shit.”

He swallowed thickly, but his mind was already made up. Whatever tricks and surprises Dean had waiting for him and however scared he got, the endgame stayed the same, and Sam needed to stick to it no matter how many times doubt would claw at his resolve and try to change his mind.

So he nodded. “Okay…”

But, well, he couldn’t exactly be blamed when he felt like running again as his brother leaned in close and whispered, “Then unzip your pants.”

He froze for a long moment, holding his breath as his brain processed the words, then immediately looked away and felt the blood drain from his face.

“What?” he asked, hoping he heard Dean wrong.

“I said unzip yourself,” his brother repeated.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Sam frowned and was about to shake his head, but stopped himself. This was nothing; Dean was just being a complete jerk and teasing him. As long as he wasn’t crushing some more of his bones, it was fine, so Sam took a deep breath and moved his hand that wasn’t broken to the fly on his pants and tugged down the zipper, also unbuttoning his pants before Dean would ask. He could feel the demon looming over him, feel his eyes on him, and that intense stare and his overwhelming presence made Sam squeeze his eyes shut.

“Good,” Dean purred, his voice dropping and becoming alarmingly deep. “Now touch yourself.”

Sam definitively made a sound at that, his eyes flying open and gaping at his brother’s reflection on the car. He was speechless, his lips moving but nothing coming out as he scowled in shock, but then the demon kicked him in the spine and he let out a loud grunt.

“Dean, what the hell?” he said after his back stopped aching, clenching his hand into a fist when he heard his brother’s low chuckle, and it was now undoubtable that Dean was enjoying this. Maybe even too much.

“You’re taking too long. Hurry up and do it already, or I’ll think of something much worse,” he said threateningly, then added, “Though, actually, now I kinda want you to take your time so I’d have a reason to vent my frustration on your body.”

“But…” Sam’s voice trailed off, feeling confused and hopeless. Then before Dean could have hit him again, he quickly moved his hand over to his underwear and took in a shaky inhale as he began stroking his clothed cock, gritting his teeth at the feeling. It was good, his body reacting to the touch and betraying him awfully, but at the same time so wrong, so damn weird like this.

“That’s it, finally doing what you’re told,” he heard his brother say smugly, that bastard, then felt him lean forward to get a better look at what Sam was doing. It made him shudder and lower his head, unable to believe that they were doing this, that Dean was forcing him to touch himself like this. It was humiliating for sure, the demon picking the best kind of torture to render him even more pathetic than he was like this, kneeling and broken.

He closed his eyes, refusing to watch, but he could still feel everything and he cursed himself as he hardened in his underwear, blood filling his dick and soon, he was palming not his flaccid cock, but his erection, the growing bulge in the fabric. Sam felt a sudden rush of embarrassment at that, his face heating up as the fact that he was masturbating while his brother watched and seemingly enjoying it registered in his brain, and then he had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop making any sounds, ‘cause fuck, this was nasty.

He was nasty, because he could deny it all he wanted, but his hand wasn’t the only thing that was making him hard.

“Doing good, baby boy,” Dean praised him, and Sam was sure now, his brother’s voice was filled with lust, with corrupt desire. “Now take out that thick cock of yours and fuck into your fist.”

He made a silent whine, which did not turn out as silent as he would’ve hoped, then felt as if his whole body suddenly caught fire when Dean ground his hips against the back of his neck and head, rubbing the obvious bulge there against his skin.

“Fuck…” he cursed miserably, using his slightly shaking hand to pull down the underwear and free his throbbing erection. He felt degraded, ashamed and embarrassed beyond words as he wrapped his fingers around his length and began slowly stroking himself, making a choked off sound at how good it felt. Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes because this was wrong, he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this, but a strange desire was keeping him from stopping, was moving his hand faster and harder until he was pumping his leaking cock and moaning.

Dean let out a scornful laugh as he pulled on the cuffs and dug the chain into the already bruised skin on Sam’s throat. “Yeah, that’s right, keep jerking it. You don’t even seem to be hatin’ it, you sick fuck. Loving it instead, am I right, Sammy? Love the way that big hand of yours slides up and down that hot, juicy cock. Such a slut for it, for your own hand,” he said teasingly, and a deep growl escaped his throat as he bucked his hips. “Love me watching it too, my eyes on your pretty bitch cock. Bet it turns you on even more. Bet you’d go crazy if I took my clothes off too, let you touch me, let you choke on my fat cock or feel it deep in your ass.”

Sam moaned louder, feeling like laughing and crying at the same time because Dean’s dirty talking was working, the way he demeaned him igniting a spark in his body and then it was over. He was gone, his mind going blank, the only thing remaining being the pleasure that deep voice brought him. He whimpered and threw his head back, leaning into ever grind of Dean’s hips and, when the demon yanked at his hair and turned his head to the side, then rubbed his clothed dick against his cheek, Sam fucking mewled. He kept on making these desperate, needy and lewd little sounds, crying out and whining as he squeezed his own cock, giving it harsh and rough pulls, pumping it faster and faster, thumbing and pressing down on his slit and gathering pre-come, which he spread out on his aching, burning cock. It helped him move his hand ever quicker until he was screaming with pleasure and not even giving a single shit that his scalp was probably bleeding by now, judging from the way Dean kept on giving it brutal pulls and tugs, the chain tightening around Sam’s neck when his brother moved his hand to get to more of his hair, all the while thrusting and grinding against him.

Then he was crying, small sobs leaving him while he whimpered and shattered completely, something snapping in him. He screamed, crying out the demon’s name, repeating it over and over again like a chant, a deadly and forbidden prayer, keening and pleading for him to do something, to do anything, because Sam was breaking and hurting and loving it. He was a sinner, and a desperate one, not a single shred of his dignity remaining as he worshipped the demon, his fall so much greater than the Devil’s. It felt like his soul was getting torn apart, the righteousness and his morals shouting at him to stop, to get the knife from his pants and sink it in the demon’s leg, but Sam shut them up with a high-pitched moan as suddenly, he was coming, both physical and psychological stimuli pushing him over the edge. His muscles strained and his cock throbbed as his orgasm slammed through his body, waves of intense, white-hot pleasure rolling over him.

He was panting heavily, his knees giving in and he slumped down on his ass, before leaning against Dean. Then he barely had time to catch his breath before the chain was suddenly gone from around his throat, and he was violently spun around and slammed into the car.

Dean knelt down in front of him, then crawled into his lap and growled at him. “That wasn’t a fucking punishment,” he said, those dilated eyes gazing deep into Sam’s dazed ones, still horny as fuck. “You loved it, hadn’t you?”

Glancing between them, Sam licked his lips as he noticed just how painfully hard his brother was, his erection straining against the denim of his pants and just screaming to be freed and touched. Starting to slowly get back to his senses, he quickly averted his eyes, but then felt a firm hand on his chin, raising his head until there were only inches separating their lips.

“Sammy,” Dean growled, baring his teeth at him, and Sam couldn’t help but shiver.

He took uneven breaths and clenched his jaw, before he dared to speak. “Yeah, I did…” he said, because there was simply no use in lying, not after all he’s done.

Dean grinned at him, a feral and hungry grin, then slowly got to his feet and moved his hands to unbuckle his belt.

“Small change of plans, then,” he said, the wicked grin never leaving his face. “Maybe we should stick together for a while longer. Have some fun together.”

Looking up at the demon with slightly wide eyes, he watched as Dean got rid of his pants, then as his hands hovered above his underwear, Sam swallowed nervously but also eagerly. He was now sure that he’d end up in the lowest pits Hell after this, the thrill and rush of what they were doing exciting him to no end.

“So, Sammy,” his brother purred seductively, flashing him a smirk as he palmed his crotch, “why don’t you be a good little boy and suck me off right here and now, before we go back to the bunker where I’ll bend you over and show you just how long demons can last?”

And yeah, Sam was damned to suffer for this because, licking his lips in anticipation, he simply couldn’t wait to be his demon brother’s new toy.

 


End file.
